going cat
by huntergirl2000
Summary: a young thirteen year old twoleg is turned into a cat after she is shot on her way to school. she is then taken into thunderclan and given the name bravekit. she has a prophecy looming over her. she is the cat who will help the three other cats in the prophecy fulfill it. please remember i own nothing in the story except some of the ocs. erin hunter owns warriors. plz enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Going cat.

Chapter 1

"Sarah, it's time to get up or you're going to be late for school!" my mom called as I woke up slowly and got out of bed. I looked around my room and saw clothes, art utensils, and my hunting and fishing gear all over the place. I need to clean that later I thought to myself. I then quickly got dressed and my book back and lunch box of the table and headed out the door to the truck just as I remembered I forgot to do my math homework. "Dang, miss wolf is going to kill me!" I said as I closed the truck door and my mom pulled out of my driveway onto the dirt road. As we were driving along my favorite song "This Is How We Roll" came on and I started singing along to it when we came to town I saw cop cars and the police were all outside the bank. I then heard gunshots going off and a bullet or two hit my truck and then one hit me and everything went black and I saw a blue grey she-cat appear in front of me and I realized it was bluestar from my favorite book series warrior cats. She then said "you are the cat destined to help save the clans. You must join thunderclan." She then started fade but I manage to ask one question "is my mom okay?" and I saw bluestar nod her head yes. When I woke up I saw my reflection in the lake I was a brown she-cat with blue eyes and from the looks of it I was just a little kit. "Do you smell that, it smells almost like a kit?" She heard a voice say and then a white tom came through the bushes and a she-cat with a scarred up face came out behind him. "Hello, what's your name?" asked the she-cat nicely. I thought for a moment and then said "brave, my name is brave." I tried to sound as brave as I could when I said that "well I'm brightheart and this is cloudtail, what about we take you back to camp." She said sweetly and started to pick me up when I said "I can walk for myself." They then purred in laughter "well okay then follow us." Said cloudtail and then they headed to the camp and when they entered the camp and every one was staring at them. "What is this?" asked firestar "this is brave, we found her near the lake. She looks only to be two moons old or less." Explained cloudtail as the leader sat there listening. "I'm sure squirrelflight will take her in, and until she becomes an apprentice she will be called bravekit." I then saw squirrelflight nod her approval to what he said 'that is all." Said firestar as the clan went back to what they were doing and squirrelflight came and said "let me show you around, first I'll show you the warriors den." And then they walked to a den on the other side of the camp soon they saw all of the other dens and they finally went to the nursery. "this is where we sleep, you will be sharing the den with me and my kits hollykit, lionkit, and jaykit." I then went and layed down beside squirrelflight and the other kits and fell asleep.

….how was that chapter, the character Sarah is me. So bravekit is also me. Hope you liked it. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Going cat chapter 2.

Bravekit's mom's pov.

I sat there crying, I had just got back from the hospital. My only daughter was dead, killed by the violence of a cold hearted killer. Was it we just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time or was it just fate, but why would fate be this cruel. I got up to go comfort my husband, I hardly ever saw him cry but he was a mess as he called his two sons who were my step sons and told them what had happened. Those two were always protective of their half-sister; they were going to be heartbroken over this. After that we just sat there in silence, pondering life.

Bravekit's pov.

I sat there with jaykit and lionkit, they were my best friends along with hollykit, we were planning on sneaking into the medicine cat den and each of us getting one leaf of catmint. Oh, there was something I forgot to mention, I thought jaykit was blind in both eyes ends up it was only one, so he can see almost everywhere, almost. Now back to our sneakiness. Leafpool left the camp to collect herbs and we entered the medicine cat den. "Ok where is it, oh, here it is!" I meowed excitedly as we each took a leaf and ran. "I wonder how it tastes?" lionkit asked no one in particular "let's try it, and then we'll know." Meowed jaykit as we each swallowed the catmint, we then started being hyper and ran around the camp as other cats looked at us in surprise. Squirrelflight then came out of the nursery looking angry at us. "What are you three doing? You should be in the nursery with hollykit!" we sat there looking upset while twitching. "What is wrong with you three with all that twitching? Should you go see leafpool?" said squirrelflight worriedly as we sat there looking at her suddenly leafpool ran out her den over too firestar and said "I'm missing some catmint!" suddenly all heads in the camp turned to us three as we tried hiding behind each other. "I think we know who the catmint thief is." Firestar announced. "If it is alright with the queens, I am ordering them to not leave the nursery except to go to the dirtplace for a whole quarter moon." ordered firestar as we sighed at went to the nursery twitching. "Why did we have to steal that catmint, we should of just played moss ball or something." Complained lionkit as I nodded in agreement "I'm tired." I said realizing the effects were wearing off as the world grew dark and I fell asleep.

_**How was that chapter? I feel terrible it has been forever since I updated this. I finally got to go back to school. I am now an eighth grader. I passed summer school! Now im going to have volleyball so I might not update much but ill try. Whoever follows, favorites, and reviews get cookies! (::) yay cookies! (::) hope you enjoyed! **_


	3. authors note

Authors note(sorry)

Sorry for not updating, I've got a lot keeping me busy, I just finished standardized testing. Also finals are next week and I am failing math and science, so I need to get my grades up in three weeks or I am being held back a year. So I'm really sorry.


End file.
